Trials Of A Duelist
by Lightismydark
Summary: Duel Acadamy a duelist dream school . Arata Kensho a privileged 16 year old dueliest is sent to DA and forced to realize DA, isnt just your average school and theres plenty of things to be found out. Meeting new people, Still dealing with her past and just wanting to be the best Arata has got alot in store. OC few OOC.
1. Prologue: Im going to Duel Acadamy !

AN- God i know i should finish up my other story before starting another one but i had to. This basically tells the story of my OC Arata Kensho and her life as a dueliest truth is she is one of the OCs i worked hardest on so hope this turns out good !

Prologue

" Now attack her life point directly ! " My sister shouted as her monster hit my life point and watched as they hit 0. The 13 year old dueling prodigy smirked in victory as she had beaten me , her older sister in a duel yet again.

Brushing my black bangs outa my eyes i watched as she strode away to my parents who looked at me with disappointment . Them both amazing dueliest in the past and two daughters one a great 16 year old dueliest and one a 13 year old dueling prodigy . They saw me as the weak one of course.

" Arata thats it we have our decision" my mother called as i put my deck in my bag, " your going to that dueling prep school." i looked at them shocked. They were seriously going to send me off to that prep school for duelist . Once i passed id be going to Duel Acadamy as an obelisk blue. Seriously !? Couldnt i just live a normal life that didnt center around dueling ? No i couldnt my parents wouldnt allow that .

" What about my friends here ? Why isn't nadi going ? " i asked . Of course i knew they wouldnt care about me leaving my friends. If they did itd be the end of the world !

" your sister dosnt need Duel Acadamy . Dont worry about friends either " my father answered me in his normal hard tone. I looked down at the floor not wanting to meet their eyes . I was going to be stuck going to a school where i knew no one and where i had to duel to solve everything . I wasnt going to get a choice in the matter .

" Before you go here take this." my mother handed me a small envelope "Remember that pegasus fellow and that meeting we had " I held the envelope in my hand . I didnt plan on opening it . It was probably a strong monster that would improve my game through sheer power no strategy . I remeber heading with my parents out to see pegasus and talk to him. It was years ago but i can still remeber the conversation with clarity .

~ flashback ~

" you want me to do what ?" pegasus questioned my parents as i sat near them slightly hiding my face in ebarresment .

" All we ask is create a single card never made before for our daughter " my mother explain . I knew in the back of my 11 year old mind i just knew my parents would get what they wanted . They always did .

" hmm well i might be able to come up with something but first i want to speak privatly with your daughter " my parents nodded standing out of their seats and leaving me alone with pegasus . I fidgeted nervously in my seat before he decided to speak.

" whats your name child ?" he asked me . I looked up slightly from behind my black hair to see him looking at me carefully . I remebered stories i had heard about him how he use to have powers unknown to most how he fought against on of the best duelist of our times . Looking at him now he seemed quite ordinary to me .

" Im Arata Kensho " my voice small and timid . Pegasus smiled a bit and i tried my best to return it . I wondered why my parents wanted a card made just for me then i thought duh they just want me to be like them .

I saw pegasus reach for a pencil and start to write something on a piece of paper the sound if the pencil scratching against the paper filling the silence.

" Arata please do tell me do you believe in spirits ?"

" Spirits ? Like ghost ?"

No reply .

I sat their dumbfounded thinking why is he asking me this ? My mind didnt quite understand it so instead i shrugs and watched as he smiled secretively .

" well child ill certainly create a card for you but it wont be able to be made for awhile"

" Thats fine sir "

~ flashback end~

The envelope still in my hand i starred at the faces of my parents and sister . My sister smirked at me her purple curls framing her face as she waved at me knowing id be gone soon enough . My parents seemed all to happy to be sending me away. I had to leave my friends behind. In that moment something in me snapped or maybe clicked , i was sure i'd come back and show them . I would become the best duelist there is . Id wipe those smiles off their faces . After today i wasnt going to keep being so soft and now i was sure . Im heading to Duel Acadamy !

AN- so thats just the prologue to give some back ground . The next chapter will actually Arata in class at Duel Acadamy already . Besides that how was this first bit ? Good ? Bad ? Not to great ? Just leave a review with any advice on how to improve and any comments . Thanks for reading this piece next part will be up probably soon exteemly soon ! Hopfully ...


	2. Chapter 1: Whats up with these people ?

AN - okay so just a quick note, story's not gonna follow the EXACT Gx storyline it will at some point and others no. Hopfully though i can actually keep with it as much as possible. Plus this part is a few months into Duel Acadamy. Ok on with Arata

now !~

The day seemed to just go on forever with some of these idiots. Sure the class was intresting but why did some of these fools even come here. Some girls in the back wouldnt stop their talking and it was giving me a headache,some of the Ra's where at least giving a half imitation of focusing, but then some lazy slifer red was sleeping in class.

Of course we all knew who the sleeper was. No one but the school famous jaden yuki. The kid sure got on my nerves. What was up with his over cofidrnce he was a slifer yet he swore he was best . It was actuallylaughable.

He wasnt the only one though,so many of the kids here shouldnt have even been here ! They should have done a better job at weaving out the soon to be drop outs.

" Arata ..." My dorm mate Jane called nudging my arm trying to get my attention. I turned to the red head who smiled shyly.

" You seem upset Arata whats wrong ?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the right. I shook my head and raised my finger over my lips to signal her to be quite. She nodded and focused her attention back onto the proffersor cand his lecture.

At least she could focus and listen like she should. Jane was a book worm and probably knew more about the origins of duel monsters that anyone here. Thanks to her i knew much more than i would ever need.

She was also basically a calculator. She could calculate the precent of an outcomes possibility in her head like no problem... When she wasnt under pressure. In her own duels she became so nerveous she in a way malfuntion.

We got along pretty well and she strangly looked up to me especially for help in her duels.

I wrote some notes on what was being said about monster effects that i could use later. For the most part I already knew the material by heart. Those month after months at the prep school had you cramming hoping to pass.

Now much later here i am wearing blue as proof to my skills. I refused to not be the best here thoughly right now admitedly i wasnt ... Yet.

I still planned to be the best if anything dueling was my top priority here. While some people also hung around with friends i was tweaking my deck, working on strategies and ultimatly dueling.

I mean friends here were pointless. I didnt need them. After leaving Duel Acadamy id probably never see them again and while here i dont need any help from them. I could handle myself and besides dueling is a solo thing for me.

The only people i could come close to counting as friends was Jane and Chazz Princeton. Some may say he was the elitest prick to me more of the only person i could talk to when i was at prep school and even now. Sure he seemed arrogant but in all honesty its not arrogance if he was good.

Class ended and we started filing out. I caught up with Jane who was talking to her i knew to be crush. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she nodded happily and walked away.

She walked over to me and we made our way to our dorm in silence as i wasnt much of a talker and Jane was normally quite. The peace was welcomed and slowly my headache edged away.

We got into our room and i threw my bag on my bed then sat down next to it. I started searchig for my phone that was ringing like crazy the constant buzz.

I finally found my small silver and blue phone that kept buzzing to my annoyance. I looked at the number before answering.

" Hello ? " I asked into the phone not hearing anyone yet.

" Arata someone wants to talk to you ." came the reply. The voice belong to that of chazz. Now why was he calling me i had zero clue. Even though me and chazz were friends it was rare for him to call me.

" Who is it ?" i asked. Most people didnt really talk to me either. there is only one person i could think of that would go through chazz to talk to me. " Its Jaden yuki . Isnt it?"

" well duh. Here ill put him on " chazz sounded annoyed and i could understand his annoyance. The over optimistic slifer red sure hit the same nerve for me and chazz. What did he want me for ?

" Hey Arata ! "

" what do you want Jaden ? I dont feel like talking to you ." i said bluntly. I just wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

" ohh ... I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. You seem lonely lately. " he said obviously hurt in his voice. Lonely ? Well of course but it was by choice. I didnt want to hang out with him if i was gonna hang with anyone it certainly wasnt gonna be him.

" No. Im not going to hang with you or any of your little friends. " i scoffed through the phone i heard chazz chuckling before taking back his phone from a protesting Jaden.

" Tried to tell him Arata. Anyways ill see you tommorow for our practice duel . Ready to lose ?"

" heh yeah right like ill lose ! Ive reworked my d-"

" Arata i wanna duel you !"

Apparently Jaden had taken the phone again from chazz becuase you could hear chazz yelling in the background.

He had also just challenged me to a duel which i wouldnt pass up so easily.

" Fine ill duel you Jaden. Dont expect me to go easy just cause your a slifer." i said keeping the smirk out of my voice. I wanted to put that slifer in his place.

" Ha ! Fine meet you by that big Oak tree !" he said happily . i said my goodbyes and hung up. I saw Jane raising a brow at me.

" Jaden Yuki is going down !"

AN- ok how was that ? Warning i suck at writting actual duel scenes so ill just write the end results. Ohh and just to let ya know all my fics are typed from my ipod so if theres bad grammer or spelling mistakes i apologize ahead of time. Ok so please review and next chapter up soon !


	3. Chapter 2: I didn't want to go

" Arata whats up ? " teina asked. She had been my friend since preschool her and taein her twin brother with their identical black hair taeins a black mess and teina hair blunt cut and chin lenght. They both had the same piercing grey eyes. Their the only true friends i had. I couldnt leave them.

" can i come over to your place i have bad news. " i asked my voice almost breaking at the end. I felt a lump in my throat that threatend to choke me. I couldnt do this why was it so hard. I couldnt leave them.

" Sure" she said " besides taein has something to tell you too" i smiled. Oh taein that sweet boy. His sweet smile his warm laugh. He was like a little brother even though we were the same age. Why did i have to leave him. I couldnt leave him.

"Ok ill be there " i said my voice breaking at the end as tears streamed down my face. I hung up the phone and stood up off the bed looking at my vanity and the mirror above it i saw photos of us. From the point of us swinging in elementary to laughing like idiots in middle school. I couldnt leave them.

" I dont wanna go..." i said into the still air " i cant leave them just yet" looking back on my bed i saw the blanket they made for me on my 14th birthday it was overly colorful and a disaster of diffrent fabric patches but it was perfect.

On top of the blanket was my suitcase id be leaving them soon. Soon this room would be the same. Id meet knew people and forget everthing. Would i ? I couldnt forget them.

It felt like my heart was being frozen over the sharp icicles stabbing into it deeper each passing second. Its warmth being taken and my blood running cold. Itd be incased in ice and become ice itself.

I felt a pang of guilt in me. If only i were better. If i wasnt so weak. If my deck was stronger i could have beaten my sister. I wouldnt have to leave. I couldnt leave them.

I couldnt forget them...

Sitting back on my sheets i stayed crying tears running down my face. I felt sick to my stomach i wanted to yell out my hate. I felt a monster inside of me begging to claw its way out.

I hated my sister ! I despised my parents ! Why !? Why did they do this to me !? Did my happiness matter did they care ?

I was sick of it !

That black and red demon threaten to rake its way out of me, to be unleashed onto the people who caused me this pain. To run fast and far ! To scream out in hatred !

To do anything but sit here ...

I stayed sitting though holding the monster at bay keeping down the hate that wanted to run through me...

I got off the bed reaching under the bed for my small book sized silver box. It was a gift from taein and teina on my 10th birthday when we swore to always be friends.

Using my little key that i wore as a neck lace i opened the silver box in it a million photos and small trinkets that we had collected over the years. I rummaged through it looking at each piece. A small broken porcelan bird statue that we found at the beach, sea glass, a old fashioned camera.

I pulled out a picture of use in dorky outfits at age 9 holding duel disk models that we were trying to create each of us smiling not knowing that dueling would become a huge part of our lives.

And what took me from them now.

I couldnt leave them ... I couldnt forget them ...

" Arata ! Get down here !" my father called. The demon came back wanting me to yell at them that i didnt want to. I didnt want to lose my friends.

" Arata !"

I couldnt leave them ...

" Arata ! "

I couldnt forget them ...

" Arata ! Wake up ! " i shot up in bed shaking hearing Jane yell at me. I looked up at the clock seeing we were gonna be late for class.

I rubbed my eyes and remember where i was. I was on an island in Duel Acadamy far from home and those distant memories.

I didnt need them.

I was Arata Kensho a solo duelist. Those people from the past i didnt need them. I left them i forgot them. I didnt care.

That demon now powered me. It wasnt a demon at all more like someone that finally knocked some sense into me.

It took away the pain of leaving. It didnt hurt to leave. The day i left i welcome the feeling of freedom of getting to leave people who didnt care about me.

With open eyes i shook off the dream of the life i once had. I didnt care for those people.

I had to get to class anyways ! I wouldnt be late though i had perfect time management id get to class on time.

Today was my duel with thay slifer, Jaden and i couldnt afford to be distracted by a dream of memories from so long ago.

I left them ...

I forgot them ...

I did not care !

AN- So confused yet ? If yes it gets worse . If no, it get worse ! All will be explained though ... Eventually. Maybe. Ohh well hope you enjoyed this little piece i know my chapters are short but at least i update pretty quickly or at least i try to. Anyhoo im already writting the next piece so thatll be up shortly ! Ok yeah enough of me i talk to much. Good bye till next time ! Write a review if your so kind ... Ill hunt you down if you dont ! I will find you ! Ok and im STILL talking ok seriously now cya till next time ! Peace !


	4. Chapter 3: Dueling Jaden Yuki

AN- heyo ! Im back with another instalment of Trial Of A Duelist ! Ok unlike the last chapter which mostly took place in a sorta flash back dream thing, here were back to average life at Duel Acadamy or as average as it gets at least. So now lets continue with whats next.

I checked my little cellphone apparently it had been ringing when i was sleeping accoriding to Jane. I searched through the missed calls , 5 of them to be exact. 4 of them were from my parents. Those i erased immediantly no need to talk to the people who cared the least about me.

The last one though i couldnt recognize though which i found that strange since i knew everyone that had my number ? It could have been somehow Jaden had gotton my number but the area code was as wrong.

I called the number to see that no one would answer and it was an automatic voice mail so no clue to the persons voice either.

Sighing i got my deck from my night stand. Then got my book on acient egypt that Jane gave to me when we became room mates . It was filled with the stories on how the priest would tame monster and use them to fight evil. In all honesty in intrest me quite a great deal.

From the book slipped out a small white envelope that i had used as a bookmark.

Jane walked over and picked it up inspecting it. She handed it back to me. Taking the envelope i starred at it remembering my parents and their reason for getting me the card within it. I hadnt opened it yet simply becuase of how much i despised them.

Now starring at it i almost wanted to just to see what super powerd high leveled card it held. Surely itd be something impossible to beat and easy to summon. With it i could dominate if i wanted to.

No. If i was going to be the top itd be with skill. Not just brute power and a good card, not luck either. No id be the top through my skills as a duelist alone.

It put the envelope down deciding to open it later. I got off my bed and stood putting on my blue boots. Making sure my black hair was neat and my side bangs stayed put i walked out the door with Jane.

Before reaching our first class we were stopped by proffessor crowler. Jane looked at me then after a nod of my head she kept walking ahead.

" Hello Arata. "

" Hello " i said waving at him as he stopped infront of me. He never really talked to me outside of classes what did he want now ?

"I heard your dueling Jaden Yuki today after school. " he said "My word of advice, win" with that he walked off. It was no secret that crowller hated Jaden after the entrance exam. An since then hes been dying to get Jaden expelled from Duel Acadamy. The fact that he knew about our duel stunned me, then again news about duels around here travel fast.

The day and classes dragged on, the lowest part of my day was spending one hour teamed up with some slifer in a tag duel. Talk about doing all the work and pucking up the slack.

Now i was heading for the edge of campus near a huge oak tree. That the spot where i planned to beat Jaden. I waited there with Jane for Jaden to showed up. I had picked out which deck i was gonna use i chose my Darkness Reign deck. A deck constructed of mostly dark attribute monsters and plently of tricks in it. The deck had won plently of duels in my hands. It brought victory but it also brought back memories.

Some id rather forget ...

I shivered at the thought and pushed that thought to the back of my mind. The last thing i needed was being distracted.

20 mins of waiting me and Jane were just about ready to leave when Jaden came running toward us followed by one of his little friends following behind.

" Your late slifer " i scoffed glaring at him. He grinned rubbing the back of his head and out of the corner of my eye i saw Jane shaking her head at him.

" Yeah sorry Arata but you ready to duel ?"

" Im here arnt i ?"

" Arata are you sure you wanna do this ?" Jane now spoke worriedly behind me. Now it was my turn to glare at her. Why would she even ask me that ? Did she assume i was gonna lose ? " Arata, Jaden won against Chazz dont you think he could beat you ?"

Now i stood shocked wide eyed starring at her. She seriously though id lose to this slacker ! If anything i could cream him. I studied harder and worked more than anyone here ! Yet she thinks i would actually lose to Jaden !?

" That was a fluke ! Jane not now not ever !" i seethed trying to keep my voice even. Jaden laughed and i turn to stare at him. His outright laughter ceased and he grinned at me. What was up with him ?

" Nice to see your so pasionate about dueling but lets see how good you really are !" i sigh in annoyance. What is up with the optimism ? I mean really. I put on my duel disk and put my deck in it. Jaden did the same and we stood facing each other. He grinned again before we both activated our duel disk. I heard Jane sigh behind me before she started muttering percentages. Jaden little blue haired friends shouted at him to win. The last thing i heard Jane mutter was i was gonna lose. Id show her.

" you ready ?"

" yeah game on !"

" Fine . Lets play !"

" DUEL !"

~ Time Skip ~*

" Damnit !" i shouted my monster was just destroyed and thanks to that stupid spell card Jaden could attack me twice. He destroyed both of my trap cards on the field earlier this turn i had no cards on the field plus nothing in my hand i could use. The whole duel Jane was shouting out chances of my win, of an attack working, of spells being negated. This time i heard her say one thing " 0% chance. "

" Ahg! " i shouted through clench teeth as my life points hit zero. An all too familiar feeling of failure washed over me. It was my failure that got me sent here and here i lost again.

I lost to Jaden Yuki, a slifer red and an all time slacker in class. How ?

Jaden smiled at me as i shut off my duel disk. God this kid had some nerve. He walked over to me and picked up a card that i had dropped and handed it to me.

" That was fun and you sure had me going for abit but in all honesty you were great ! " he smiled at me his bright attitude getting to Jane who smiled back warmly. Rolling my eyes i looked off towards the distant for abit.

" What are you talking about i lost" i said looking back at him as his smiled dropped off his face. Somewhere along the line Jane and his friend whos name turned out to be syrus started chatting idly. Great dont tell me now they were friends too. Was there anyone left who wouldnt get lured in by their happy sunshine attitude towards everything !

" yeah but -"

"No buts Jaden ! I lost end of story ! Ill accept defeat im not gonna beg for a rematch like some idiot !

I was pissed still but i knew at least when to accept defeat. I didnt want to drag on this conversation. Grabbing my bag i started to walk away when i noticed someone standing near some tree not to far away. It took me awhile before i realized i was looking at zane truesdale. Had he been watching ?

Great just great if he saw that duel then hes seen my failure. Now i know he isnt the type of person to tell anyone but just having more people know made my embarresment that much worse. Plus i had to walk in his direction to get to my dorm. Uhg ...

Keeping my head up i kept walking until he stepped infront of me. Sighing innerly i looked at him raising a brow seeing if he would move out of my path.

" You just dont learn do you

Arata ?" He asked his voice not showing any emotion. He looked me in the eye almost as if trying to see through me. It wasnt going to work though i wasnt gonna let him get through. I kept silent and he chuckled at my stubornness.

" You need to enjoy the duel more stop taking everything so seriously. " now it was my turn to chuckle. He was telling me not to be so serious ? He was like the creator of serious ! Shaking my head i tried moving past him but i had no way around him. Giving up and sighing i finally spoke.

" Thatll happen when im at the top" with that i finallly was able to move past him. I hurried to my room and shut the door behind me. Duel Acadamy was going to drive me crazy what was up with these people !?

AN- Arata is sorta mean if you havent noticed. Explanation for that later.

* like i said before i cant write out duels ive tried. I suck.

Ok so in our next chapter a few things are explained like what the hell is the card in the envelope ? Who called Arata ? And yes you get to find out a bit more about Arata's past and why shes such a b*tch at times . Soo yeah enough of me ill be back soon though.


	5. Chapter 4: The card from pegasus

AN - Yo ! Im back again. With more of this story. Since its winter break i have nothing to do but write and write so this has been fun. Ok if you wanted answer in this chapter you will get some. Just some. Ok lets move on with this story !

Weeks had passed since my defeat. Lucky for me the only other people that found out were chazz and crowller. Of course it was no suprise to them though.

I still couldnt believe i lost. Figures though i still havent changed since that duel against nadi. Sure my dueling skills have improved but was my thinking any diffrent ? Sure maybe now i didnt spend so much time doing silly things that wasted time.

I remember those moments. It was stupid really all thoses days with those so called friends. The time at the beaches searching across them for small little knick knacks and trinkets. The moments laughing over pointless things.

I was a fool then.

They held me back ! They were weak for petes sake couldnt take a bit of pain in a duel to keep thing exciting. When i wanted to prove myself they werent there to help me. They couldnt even say goodbye.

Ha ! Forget them ! I didnt need friends i didnt need people people to hold me back. I refused to muddle my time with those who wouldnt help me in my goal. Ohh how id showed those who thought i couldnt do it.

My mother and father, barely even parents. I raised myself up until i started dueling only then did they actualy notice me. They put all their work into making me a better duelist no matter what it took to learn.

Then Nadi showed up. Age 7 she got my mothers deck. Unknowingly she would become a better duelist than Me. Soon my parents only saw me as a failure and nothing more.

" Focus !" i said aggrivated. I was helping a slifer understand spell and trap card types. I mean shouldnt that have been the basic knowledge to get into Duel Acadamy ?

" okay ! So theres normal, equip, field, ritual, continuos and umm..." he stopped scratching his head. He looked down blushing and then laughed shaking his head. His laugh was soft and warm. I felt my throat tighten as my mind went back to a time where i would have laughed too.

~ flash back ~

" Arata ! Stop it" he said as i tickled him endlessly. Laughing along with him i let him go. His grey eyes sparkled happily and he looked at me grinning still giggling softly. A warm sweet laugh that showed his happiness. His sister wasnt around and it was one of those few moments were it was just our close bond could be strenghthened. I ruffled his black hair softly smiling back at him.

" Well bro ," i said giggling" that was fun but lets get going besides i have to show you my disk design!" i said jumping to my feet and pulling him up. He was my best friends and he sure knew how to make me smile.

~ flashback end~

" counter ! A counter trap !" voice being louder then it should. I looked into the current slifers green blue eyes which were wide with fear at my voices level.

I shook my head. Why did i decide to tutor these kids. Were they really that clueless ?

And what was with these stupid memories coming back to me ?

I didnt need that life anymore. Those people from them. I hated them. They didnt believe in me. Id show them !

" Im sorry Arata... I know im slow at learning ..."

" No duh ! How did you even get here ?"

" Dumb luck probably ..."

I stared at the kid. At least he could admit he was bad. He looked so happy though saying it. Like if he wouldnt have cared if he didnt make it. Some kids would beg to get in here and here he was like he didnt even care.

" Do you even care about being a duelist ? " he looked out at the horizon at my question his face thoughtful for a moment. Then a grin broke out on his face. He turned back to me still grinning. Why was he so happy ?

" Of course i care but i still want to have fun ! " he grinned again and got up from the table.

" well thanks Arata but im hopless. Maybe ill get better. Heh maybe. Well i gotta go bye !" he ran off to a group of his friends that had walked in. The group of slifers left. I looked around the room.

After class ,only a few kids stayed behind to study. Then i heard snoring ...

Looking around i located where the snoring was coming from.

Well of course Jaden was sleeping God didnt he sleep at night ?

Looking around i decided to keep reading the book that Jane gave me. I was just about done on my thrid time reading it. The stories never got old for me. The pure strenght it must have took for the socerrers to command such monsters.

The white envelope fell onto the table from the book. Picking it up i looked at it before opening it. Inside of it was a letter and the card. Before looking at the card i decided to read the letter. It was hand written in cursive . It read :

Dear Arata ,

After your parents requested our meeting i was a little more than stunned when i met you. You had a strange aura that seemed to surrond you. I knew making a card for you would be intresting indeed. Though your aura strong you yourself seemed so shy. Now enclosed with this letter is your new card. Take care of it i think youll find its speacial indeed.

From

Pegasus

I looked over the letter again. Strange. A strong aura. And exactly what was so speacial about this card ?

Finally i picked up the card and looked at it.

It was a tuner effect monster card called "The Fabled Cerburrel" it was a level 2 light attribute monster with 1000 ATK and 400 DEF.

The photo of the monster itself showed a 3 headed dog looking creature with a reddish coat. It was cute to say the least. It wore a small spiked collar on each neck. Two of the heads looked away Both with there mouths open almost looking to bite the air. The other one seemed to look right at me with an almost smug look.

Well was i wrong i thought the monster would be super powerful. This wasnt even close. Even the effect of the card wasnt very good. When it was discarded to the graveyard, special summon it.

How was it special though ? It seemed pretty ordinary plus it didnt really fit into my deck. I didnt really work to well with light attributes. I worked with dark attribute monsters best i dont know why i just always prefered them.

I decided it didnt matter and i should get going anyways i was meeting with Jane and Chazz today to discuss strategies. Just something that we could both relate on.

Before leaving i noticed Jaden was awake and talking to himself it seemed. If that wasnt strange enough after a second of talking to nothing he looked over at me then started staring at my direction before he grinned. I looked behind me and didnt see anyone. No he was looking right at me.

Then i heard growling behind me.

Whipping around i looked behind me to see no one there. Was i going crazy becuase i swore i heard growling behind me. Right over my shoulder ... But then nothing was there

I heard Jaden laughing before smiling back at me and then i saw something next to him. I only saw it for a second but what was it ?

" So you see them too ? I thought i was the only one !" i looked at Jaden who came walking towards me. What did he mean see them. Has he lost it too. Uhg i didnt need to be here and i didnt want to talk to him.

" See what ? " i talked even though i was screaming at myself to just leave the room only 2 other people are here and i didnt ... Uhg i didnt want to talk to him. Jaden just got on my nerves and i was already a bit in edge with everything else.

Besides the memory of my loss was still fresh in my mind. How did he do it ? He always had a lucky draw and those elemental heros sure made for great combos. Damn him .

" Ohh so your not use to them yet? Well ill let you see for yourself. " he then walked past me. God what was this kid talking about. I looked over at the letter and the card. The cerburrels one head looking still smugly at me.

" Am i going crazy ? " i asked myself. I picked up the card and ran my fingers over the cerburrel. My fingers skimmed the surface before i pulled away hearing another sound. I looked around and saw i was the only one left in the room.

I looked at my watch and saw it was getting late. I gatherd my things before i walked out of the building heading to my dorm. I heard my phone beep indicating that i had a new text. It could wait till i got to my dorm.

Then i noticed one of my book drop i went over to pick it up but then one of my other books fell. Damnit this is what i get for carrying so many things.

" Umm... Need help ? " i turn around to see syrus truesdale walking not to far from me. Had he stayed behind studying too ?

" Im fine " i said. I reach to get my fallen book when my deck decided to fall out as well. Gah great now my cards layed everywhere.

I put my other stuff down and began picking up my deck. Syrus kneeled by me and helped pick up the fallen cards. Handing me the ones he got he got back up once we finished.

He smiled shyly at me before handing me my books that lied on the ground. Muttering i said " i couldve handled it myself. "

" oh sorry. Umm i dont think we've introduced ourselves yet. Im syrus truesdale. " he held out his hand which i looked at until he akwardly dropped his hand. I remember Jane talking to him a few weeks before. He was one if Jaden's friends.

" Im Arata Kensho. "

" i know i saw you duel ! Your great !"

" i lost. Thats not great. "

" but you had fun right ?"

What was it with people and wanting it to be all fun and

games ?

" The road of a duelist isnt all fun. Its cruel out there. Youll learn that eventually. "

" wow now you sound like my brother. "

Now that was a suprise. I sounded like his brother the same one that not to long ago was telling me not to be so serious. Was everyone trying to get me to let go.

" Whatever i need to go ." i said hastily. Its bad enough i felt like these people were getting to me soon enough id crack. I couldnt go back to being the old me. Id get trampeled here.

" oh ok well it was nice to meet ya!" he said as i walked away. I didnt respond as i kept walking. I just wanted to get to my room and talk to Jane about what she thought of my new card since she wanted so badly to see it.

I finally reached my room and the second i entered it i saw Jane in tears on the bed.

" Jane what happened ?"

TBC...

AN- sorta of a cliffhanger now isnt it ? Well if you like this story please comment favorite or even follow because it just gets better ive got alot of plot twist in mind and alot of mysteries for yall to figure out. And please to comment and favorite those sorta motivate me to keep writting and going with the story.

So how was it though ? The next chapter alot more about Arata will be explained including the all important why is she so mean now if you havent already figured it out.

Ok well im off to write more ill be back soon !


	6. Chapter 5: The sad truth

AN- heyo ! Back again with again with another chapter. Not gonna talk long just gonna move on !

I walked over to Jane who sat on the bed as tears made their way down her face. I wasnt much of a comforter. Its been so long since i had to comfort someone. What was she so upset about ?

" Whats your problem ?" i questioned sitting on the bed next to her. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She pointed to her laptop that was open to a webpage. Moving it over to my lap i started scanning the page.

The page was a simple webpage layout. It had news reports a few it also had news on duels and such. New cards things like that.

The article was about criminals or in general people that were either cruel or unfair that have been killed off my a pair of duelist. They were called the Duo Duelist and apparently they were good.

They also had a certain way to handle these criminals. First they challenged them to a duel if the convicted won theyd be free to go. Thinking the duel will be an easy way for them to gain freedom theyd accept. Then theyd be fitted with special duel disk that couldnt be taken off. The part of the duel disk that went around your arm had speacial needles that when you lost life point sent little wave like pulses through your arm and throughout your body.

Apparently these pulses messed with a person blood. In best cause scenario you were in terrible pain. Worst cause you started to bleed both internally and externally. It seems most of the time they had a worse case scenario. These people died painfully and slowly as their life points hit 0.

I thought about this form of dueling. The blood lose... The special duel disk...

Slowly i let my eyes fall on the photo that accompanied the article.

My heart stopped in perfect color i saw them. The Duo Duelist. A male with black hair wearing black jeans and boots and a white tshirt. A female with short black hair that reached her chin wearing black skinny jeans and converse with a blue shirt and black scarf. Both of them had piercing grey eyes.

I knew these two. I remember them.

" Jane what about this article ?" i asked i didnt see anything i knew that could set her off like this. Her crying had now stopped at least but she still was shaking.

" My father is in the list of victims." she said her crying starting again. I looked at her. Ok maybe i dont care about my parents but i remember that some people do but still.

" Jane what did he do ?" i asked if they were killing people who were cruel and unfair then her father must have done something wrong. She shook her head and continued to cry.

" Jane stop you crying ! He would have died sooner or later anyways. " i may have sounded cruel but i was just being blunt. Her crying was getting on my nerves.

If he died by the hands of the Duo Duelist he couldnt have been that great of a guy. They did kill those that didnt deserve to live. It was just that simple.

" B-But he was my dad !"

" So what ? I only wish i was lucky as you ! I wish my parents were long gone ..."

My words probably cut deep for her but she stopped her crying. She now instead stared at me in astonishment. I looked away out the window where the light of the sun streamed in.

I truely did hate my parents. They never cared for me. They only cared for nadi. Sending me off for years. Making me leave behind everything i once had. They deserved to feel all the pain they caused.

" Arata what did they do that you hate them ?" Jane touched my shoulder trying to get my attention. I moved away from her touch. She seemed so curious but could i tell her really why.

" They hated me. " it wasnt a lie but not the truth either. They did more than just hate me they showed me no care or emotion. They stripped me of all i had and left me with just myself.

I remembered every duel i had fail that they scolded me that they told me i wasnt good enough to even be called a duelist, that i was destind to fail, that i was a mistake.

A mistake and nothing more. They were ashamed to call me their child. The two past duelist and now CEOs had only two children one that they treasure and practically worship. Then there was me.

I got to act as any normal child would. I had friends and fun. I laughed all the time and i enjoyed myself. Then age 9 i created my first deck. Unbalanced and weak but i had so much fun with it. Me and my friends even drew up plans for our owns cards we even made prototype duel disked that we designed.

At age 10 my parents started pushing me to duel. To win. I did for awhile and i had fun. But then the wins came less but i didnt care i had fun until my parents changed my mindset by saying what was now my mantra. A duel isnt about having fun its about being the best.

Then nadi started dueling and my parents soon saw she was a prodigy. She went in nationwide tournaments. Competed in competitions normally reseved for much more experiance players.

My parents saw my failure as a disgrace so they sent me away to become a better duelist. Something in my time away changed. I grew to hate those that i left and the fact they didnt miss me.

Even before i left i had one last duel with a friend. I took all my anger out in that duel and on him. I left with a victory. I was no failure.

All this i kept from Jane she didnt need to know about my past how far my hate ran. How deeply it burned. When i left i locked away the old me.

She was to kind to be a strong duelist. She showed way to much mercy. She was weak and she relied to much on her friends support to win. She would have never made it as far as i have.

I got off Jane's bed and went to my own sighing as i sunk into the soft matress. I kick off my blue boot and black knee high socks and lied down comfortably on my own bed. I couldnt believe i hadnt fallen asleep yet i was exhausted both physical and mentally.

I stared up at the ceiling. Why wasnt i falling asleep yet. I could hear Jane get off her bed and walk out of the room. Probably to go bath. I was to tired though and decided i would in the morning when i wasnt so exhausted.

Quickly i decided to change into my night gown. I went to my drawer to find it. Pulling it out i locked the room door and changed. The night down was made of silk the color of the the sea in the caribean. A blue green color that i adoreded. It reached my knees and felt incredibaly soft.

I decided to put my hair up for the night. My black hair that reached far down my back would get knotted if i didnt put it up at the very least. I looked at my hair in the mirror.

I wasnt all to found of having my hair up. In any fashion at all. Wheather bun, ponytail, or braid i prefer my hair being let down when i was awake.

With a light sigh i sat back on the bed with a few thoughts that wouldnt let me sleep.

Those Duo Duelist. I was sure i knew who they were. Especially their technique they used on their victims.

The blood. I knew what it looked like to see someone in one of those duel. I even knew the pain you felt when you life points got lower.

These thoughts wouldnt let me sleep. Those duelist. If i ever ran into them id me sure to end them. They wouldnt care about me they didnt before.

AN- does anyone else get the feeling it is gonna get worse ? Yes it can and will. Wonder if anyone can guess whats gonna happen next ? Ohh well next chapter up soon as possible !


	7. Chapter 6: What is going on ?

AN - God i hate writting these things on my ipod. First chance i get to go on an actual computer im going over all my past chapters and fixing them. Becuase seriously i just know that there has to be who knows how many mistakes that i didnt catch on the ipod. Ohh well for now on with the story.

A few days later i sat in the dining hall eating a bit but not really minding my food to much. I didnt like eating big meals and preferably drank more than i ate.

Sipping at my water i looked around the room. Most of the obelisk blues talked with their friends laughing and enjoying the food. Jane sat today with mitch. I was sure that they were now together.

I sat down farthest from everyone else. I usually just prefered to sit and ear quietly. Though today the silence was killing me. Halfway through my food i got up and walked out the dining hall. I wasnt that hungry either way.

With classes over for today i headed to my dorm to get a few things before i would meet with chazz. We planned for another practice duel. Chazz needed a confidence boost. Shoot down again by alexis. He just didnt give up now.

Finally i reached my room. I went over to my night stand to get some new cards i had been saving up when i heard a yawn behind me.

Jumping slightly i turned around expecting to see Jane at the doorway. Instead i saw nothing.

" Hello ?" i called. No response just empty air. Was i going crazy becuase i swear i heard something. God i was going insane.

Then i heard something again a mew sound. I looked around again. Then i finally spotted it.

It looked like a dog. No maybe a cat. I had seen it somewhere before but where ?

Then it hit me. It was The Fabled Cerburrel. My card i had gotten from pegasus. I kept the card in my pocket now. I just felt like i had to keep it on me. Was this why ?

I reached out to touch the cerburrel to see if maybe it was just a mirage.

The Cerburrel back away from my hand and then disappeared. I stared blankly at the spot where he was. I could still feel him here. Pulling out the card from my pocket i looked at it. Was i seeing things or did i just seriously see the small cerburrel in my room ?

Was that what Jaden was talking about ? What did he know about this...

The cerburrel looked so real when i looked at it now it just vanished into the card. Maybe i really was going crazy.

I shook my head a few times and looked around the room. Everything seemed normal. I pinched myself to see if i was dreaming. Ouch. Nope guess not. Then seriously had i lost it.

I heard by phone buzz. I had left it on my nightstand. I looked at it staring at it for sometime almost lost in a trance. I knew i had to pick it up.

It rang again. The buzz of my phone on the surface of the table.

Time seemed to slow as i stared at it, watching it shake on the desk.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. The number unknown. Against my better judgement I answered the phone. At first i heard nothing then came a dark chuckle from the end.

" Hello ?" i asked trying to figure out who this was. Maybevi shouldnt have picked up the phone. I weighed weither to just hang up or to stay on.

I tried speaking again.

" Hel-"

" Arata ! You will pay for your sins of your past you will not be forgiven so easily ! Monster ! Demon ! Murderer ! " the shout was loud causing me to jump by the suddeness in the still air. The voice was more like voices. It was echoed like two people speaking at once. I could make out at least one male and one female voice. Both enraged voice and darkness seeping into their voices.

Then it clicked. What they were talking about. My sin that i had to pay for. The reason it was two voices not one. No wonder they called me a monster. I had remember what i had done.

These voices belong to old friends. What had they become. I knew they were now both the Duo Duelist. Taein and Teina.

My old friends from my past. The ones i thought i could count on. The people who couldnt helped me when i needed help. Did they care now that i was already gone. That the me that was is no longer here ! That i gave that up long ago.

" So i see your doing well. " i said rudly through the phones speaker. I heard laughter. Female laughter that belong to teina. Her laugh that i remember as bright and clear like wind chimes seemed now dark and cruel as if the darkness itself were able to laugh.

Taein though now remained silent. He didnt laugh or even make a sound as his sister laughed. I remember how they both had piercing grey eyes. From the photo in that article i could see that her eyes were sharper and much colder. Though taeins eyes looked colder they also seemed dull.

" Arata im sure you've heard by now but we've put in our design to work and your next, demon ! " her voice seethed with anger and i could imagine why. She must have hated me for the pain. Did taein also hate me now then ?

He had always been so forgiving even when we did the worse things possible he forgave us. Could he hate me for what i did ?

" What you think that i havent dueled that way before ? Please i created it and won at that !" maybe now i was pushing it. Bringing in the win that had made them so angry would definatly get me yelled at. Oh i remeber it though sure i felt sone pain. But in the end i had won.

I heard some whispering before a yell was heard.

" Your proud of that !?" this time the voice was male. While he sounded sharp i could tell he must have been near tears, his voice broke at the word proud. Taein. Oh the boy himself. Surely he must have truely hated me.

" Taein. You know i enjoyed that duel. Sadly you couldnt take it. "

" Take it ? Arata you didnt stop !"

" I had to win !"

" So winning is more important than a friend !?"

" Well you wouldnt care now would you ?"

" Arata, "

His voice broke clearly by now crying.

" Arata you almost killed me !"

AN- DUN DUN DUN ! cliffhangers i love em ~! The next chapter i think is gonna be my favorite and you may just grow to hate Arata. Till then cya and sorry for making this chapter so short.


	8. Chapter 7: There wasnt an end

AN- well this whole chapter for the most part is gonna be a huge flashback. And here is where you get to see when Aratas personality changed for the worst. Well shall we ~

The words that came out of Taeins mouth hit me. I heard his sobs from through the phone and Teinas words of comfort. His cries being choke out from his throat slowly.

Had i really almost killed him ?

I knew the damage i did was bad but was it really to the point where i almost causes his death.

That day. Before i left home. My final day. My last duel before i left.

~ Flashback ~

" Arata be quick to your final visit to your friends. Be back before 6 so we can make sure your ready to go. " my mother yelled from downstairs as i got my deck.

My eyes were puffy from crying. Today was the last time to see my friends. Taein promised me one last duel. I didnt want to duel i knew it would be my last duel here. Plus dueling is what was making me leave.

I raced down stairs avoiding my parents before i burst out the door running across the street. Not bothering looking either way. Getting hit by a car was my least of worries at this point. I raced down a side walk weaving my way between random people that passed by. I wanted to hurry to finally see my friends.

I ran several blocks my muscle burning from exertion. My lung were on fire working to get enough oxegen in me.

I finally reached a house that seemed just about as ordinary as any other. On the inside though it was extremly unique.

I reached the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard the bell ring followed by a roar of what sounded like a dragon. I chuckled quietly knowing to step back from the door.

Duel monsters where extremly populer in my hometown. Actually this wasnt even a town. We considered it one but it had no name.

Anyways the simple card game was very populer here. Every kid played here. Most kids were very good some amazing. Even some adults here adored the game. Example A- my parents top priority was raising top of the line duelist, and Taeins and Teinas parents well their house was Duel Monster paridise.

The door opened and a holographic Blue Eyes White Dragon roared in my face. Yeah did i mention the holographic monsters everywhere in this house. Taeins parents set it up.

I walked in as a few monsters flew over head and a harpie lady barely missed my head. Laughing i tried to navigate my way through the house which constantly was changing. I could be going in circles and i wouldnt know.

Finally i made my way to the back yard where i saw Taein setting up for our duel. His raven colored locks were more of a mess than usual and he worked smiling as his older sister watched him sipping on fruit punch. She waved over to me as i made my way behind her unsupspecting brother.

" Having fun there ?" i whispered into taeins ear as i stood behind him. He jumped slightly in suprise glaring at me playfully as he turned his screw once more on one of the machines.

" So you ready for your final duel here Arata ?" Teina asked. I turned to her to see her frowning her eyes watering. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back fiercly. Both of us not wanting this to be our last time together.

Taein wrap his arm around us before smiling up at me and pullimg me away from his twin.

" Hey Arata wanna use our special duel disk ?" he asked grinning. We had worked on actual designs for our own disk though they havent been fully tested yet. I was still worried about the effect. His father being the mathematician he is had already made his calculations. Those are what worried me. He said death was a possible outcome of these new designs.

" Arata please dont worry if one of us wants to back out we can stop it any time. Please. " great he was begging now i knew i shouldnt have but i decided to do it anyways for the fun. Knowing that the stakes were higher added to the excitement.

Teina stood by to watch as me and Taein took the field we created many years ago. I grabbed the speacialy made duel disk and secured it around my arm. These were light but we both knew that we would be in quite a bit of pain if not alot.

I put in my deck i had worked on. I had just started working with DARK attribute monster and hoped this deck would bring me at least one victory before i left. As long as me and Taein both could handle this duel.

Taein looked over to me smiling. He wanted to have as much fun as i did but unlike him i was going to take this serious as well. I smirk at him knowing one of us would loss. I wasnt going to let it be me.

" You ready Arata ?" he called from across the field. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I looked over at Taein right now he wasnt my friend. He was my opponent in a duel.

I removed all my emotions from myself. I had to focus on the dueling not that he was my friend. I wasnt going to go easy unless i saw that he was in pain.

" Bring it !" i shouted. His eyes sparkled with excitment at my words. I heard Teina cheering for us both on the sidelines. She laughed silently as Taein took a deep breath himself.

Activating our duel disk in union we shouted "Duel !"

The duel had begun and i let Taein go first as i had alway prefered going second to counter every move he would make.

Taein drew a card. Looking at his hand quickly he played one card and summoned one monster in defense position. He gave his hand another look before ending his turn.

It was my turn and i looked at the card i had drew. Mist Archfiend. He required 1 tribute but i could summon him without one thanks to his effect. Though at the end of my turn he would be destroyed, id take 1000 damage, Taein would only be down 1 monster and i would be left wide open for a direct attack. Not a chance i would want to take.

Instead i summoned Giant Orc in attack and set down the trap card dimmension walls. Then before i could attack Taein activated his trap card, Backfire. For every time i attack him i would take 500 damage.

" Hows that Arata ?"

" Its not gonna stop me so easily but for now ... I end my turn ! "

He nodded and drew his next card. He played the spell card snatch and steal which ment he could take control of my giant orc in exchange for me getting 1000 Life Points during each one of my Standby Phases. He attack me Directly with Giant Orc who had 2200 ATK points.

I activated my trap card Dimension Walls which ment he took all the battle damage i would have took. I watch as the attack hit him instead his body jolted forward and i saw that from his arm blood started to fall. His LP were now at 1800 already and the effects of our duel disk were already taking their toll as the bright crimson fluid moved down his arm.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw as his sister stood up also noticong the now large amount of blood thay seemed to seep out of nowhere.

Taein shakily stood up straight again. Blood was also coming a bit fron his mouth. Apparently losing half of his LP had hurt.

" Come on Taein ? You giving up already ?" i taunted even though i knew i should have been worried. Normally i would have panic. Oddly enough though i stayed still watching him just wishing for him to hurry up and end his turn. I wanted to end this duel quickly.

" Arata l-lets stop. This is to much. I-it hurts..." Taein now said weakly. I felt rage fill me. Was he just going to stop this duel so quickly on only his second turn ?

No he was going to continue. I dont care if he was in pain. He freakin design these disk he should known they would hurt !

" No Taein get up and duel. End your turn and ill end this quick." i growled my vision tinted red. He nodded numbly and ended his turn.

Smirking i drew the next card from my deck. I played a spell card that allowed me to summon 2 monster from my hand without tributing. I summon mist archfiend and Darklord Desire both in attack. Keeping my word i wanted to end it quick.

I attack Giant Orc which was in defense mode thanks to its Effect. It was destroyed and thanks to that damn continuous trap i took 500 damage for attacking one of his monsters.

I felt the pain. It spread from my heart to my finger tips. It felt like my blood has needles in it that were scrapping their way through my veins. It was agonizing pain that made me double over holding my stomach in pain. I knew this duel would be over quick so with one pained breath i shouted my attack.

" Now Darklord Desire attack Taein directly !" everything from their became slow motion as he was attack. More blood poured from his pores and mouth. His sister screamed as we both watch his knees give out and he fell on the ground in a puddle of his own blood with a sickening splat sound.

She ran over to him as i felt my duel disk de-activate and unclasp from my arm. I gave a hard couch into my hand and saw blood on my hand. I was bleeding a bit but i would be fine. Looking at how much blood had came out of Taein and how pale he looked. I wasnt to sure about him.

I felt indiffrent though. I didnt care that my friend lied a bloody mess thanks to me. That he could die. In that moment i felt diffrent anew.

I starred blankly at the twins before walking away. They wouldnt care. Taein told me he was glad i was going to Duel Acadamy. Saying it would be good for me. He didnt care i was leaving for years. Why should i care about leaving now.

I walked hallowly to my house feeling cold. I saw that i kept coughing blood. Even only 500 LP damage still caused some problems. I looked at my wrist and saw that the duel disk left a scar their shaped like a half cresent moon.

Rain started falling wiping away the blood from my hand. I looked as people ran past me trying to keep dry. I felt numb. Why didnt i care that one of my best friends was possibly dying ?

" Because they dont care about you " a voice in my head said. It seethed with hatred and disgust. Though the sound of that voice comforted me. It was oddly peaceful sounding as i walked slowly through the rain making my way to hell.

I walked into my house to run right into my father glowering at me. Ohh great.

" Your friends parents just called. What happened ?"

I glared at him. I was sick of him. Of all of these people. Wouldnt they just get a clue.

" I won a duel. Thats what happen. " i shoved past him and ran upstairs into my room. I looked over to my suitscases packed up ready to send me off the next day.

It was over i was really going away. I was leaving everything. That included myself.

I knew if i was going to survive as a duelist id have to be strong. Id have to study harder and stop focusing on this needless friendships. I couldnt be the same as i was here. It was done i was over.

Forget Arata Kensho. She was gone. I didnt want to keep the last name that ive been stuck with under this home anyway. Now i would just be Arata.

AN- so how was it ? This is actually the first time ive written a duel and this is based on an actual duel i had once. Well the moves were. Not the blood. Sigh. Ohh well please comment and the next chapter will be taking place a few day after she got the phone call in present time.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting the king !

" Jaden !" i shouted the slifers name. It had been three days since i got the phone call and i knew without a doubt something was gonna happen. I looked around me as i walked quickly towards the slifer and his friends.

" Oh. Hey Arata. Um whats up ?" he asked looking confused. I had to seem a bit on edge. I also probably seemed strange since i rarely spoke to him infront of his friends. "Jaden are you okay. ?"

He looked confused for abit raising his eyebrow at me. God this was gonna be akward.

" I mean have you noticed anything strange ?" i tried again. I knew that if Taein and Teina held their word they would try plenty of methods to get to me.

" Um no. Why ?" he asked. Sighing and shaking my head i looked around carefully hoping not to see anyone i noticed.

Maybe i was just paranoid. Theres no way they could come to Duel Acadamy. How would they even get her ?

"Nothing. " i said "Just keep a look out" i felt like i had to add the ending for some reason. Looking at the slifer i didnt want him to get tangled up in my mess, even if i did find him annoying. I couldnt let anyone else get tangled up in my mess of a life.

Jaden nodded looking still confused. I gave up and decided to go. I was going to play some tennis with Jane since classes were over for the day. She had finally convinced me against my will to go.

Its not that i didnt like tennis i just felt antsy most of the day and thought maybe keeping low would ease me abit. Apparently i wasnt going to get that chance.

I met Jane at the tennis court as my phone starting ringing, out of habit i pressed ignore. Id see who was calling later.

Jane ran over to me squeling in excitement. Then she handed me a racket and a tennis ball. I guess i was gonna serve first.

I held the racket in one hand feeling its weight but before i could serve the ball Jane dropped her racket starring to the entrance.

Looking over my shoulder i starred at someone that had just entered the room. My mind drew a blank but i felt like ive seen him somewhere.

I studied him carefully while Jane tried to use her words.

He was dressed in black leather, both his pants, shirt and even boots. His eyes were a purple color. His hair though is what really stood out, an array of black spikes with pink edging and blonde bangs that framed his face.

" Oh my Ra..." Jane said as my mind tried its hardest to put the pieces together. The man certainly looked confused as he stood their scratching the back of his head.

" Eh. Ok so i guess i made a wrong turn somewhere" he said laughing at himself. I felt a tug on my arm as Jane without me noticing had made her way to me. Her eyes wide starring at him.

" Arata...," she breathed, "You realize you this is !?" The man walked closer to us as my brain was trying to click the last pieces together. Ive seen him before ... Somewhere.

I remeber seeing him before in a book but for what. Judging by Janes reaction he was someone important.

Standing i front of us Jane screetched to the point where me and the man covered our ears.

Her scream stopped and Jane covered her mouth with both of her hands.

" Jane ! What the hell !" i shouted beyond irratated.

" Arata," she pointed at the man who stood infront of us " Do you seriously not remember who this is !?"

" I think i can answer that. Im Yugi

Motou" Another shriek filled the air coming from Jane. Okay now i remember why he seemed familer, and why Jane was acting like she was gonna pass out.

" Your Yugi Motou ? The King of Games ?" I asked knowing i was most likely right. If my memory serves correct he was an idol to most at this school including the all to happy Jane. I also remeber alot of students wanted the title "King of Games" for themselves.

" Yeah . Uh your not gonna freak out right ?" He asked looking over to Jane who now fell silent starring sorta creepily. She looked out of breath and in complete shock. Actually i was abit suprised to. What was he doing at Duel Acadamy ?

" No i dont freak out over anything, Jane on the other hand. Well your her idol. " Jane punched me playfully on the arm. She opened her mouth to say something but then no words came out.

" Is she gonna be okay ?" Yugi asked worriedly. Chuckling i nodded and waved my hand infront of Janes face. Looking over to me she took a deep breath and closed her eyes inhalhing. Then she slowly open her eyed and gave a huge grin.

" I am fine" she said " I have sooo many questions though. " i laughed. Oh god here came her 1000 question. I almost felt bad for poor Yugi. He was in for it.

" Jane, im sure he cane here for something else other than your thousand question speed round. Besides you know almost everything about him anyways." i said laughing still. Yugi rasied an eyebrow and i decided to explain.

" She studies duels, dueling legends and some of histories most legendary duel. To her your living history." i said as Jane tried calming herself. I swear shes gonna have a heart attack. Yugi was chuckling as Jane starred at him abit more before i nudged her.

" Hey what are you doing here ? At Duel Acadamy ?" Jane asked finally calming herself to a point.

" Oh i came by as a favor to a friend." he said. Me and Jane both nodded. Before i offered my hand realizing i hadnt introduced myself yet.

" Im Arata Kensho, and this is my room mate Jane Arinki. " i said shaking his hand. He then went to shakes Jane hand. I knew she would freak out about this later. Right now though she managed to keep calm for the most part.

" Nice to meet you both. I see your both obelisks. You any good at dueling ?" Yugi asked. I grinned. Jane though answered first.

" Im better at watching and cheering my friends on then actually dueling." she admitted shyly. Yugi laughed at this which had Jane look up confused.

" You sound like one of my friends then" he said chuckling. Jane smiled probably with fangirl pride that she reminded THE Yugi Motou of one of HIS friends. "What about you Arata ? You any good ?"

" Heh im pretty good," i said a bit cockily, " Theres a reason im an obelisk." he nodded his approval before i looked down at my watch. Damn i was running late for a duel.

" Jane i think i have to get going. " she frowned at me most likely annoyed that i was going so quickly " Jane listen its a duel and i really -"

" If its a duel then you should go. Good luck and have fun !" Yugi interupted. I looked at him and smiled nodding my head a waving at Jane. I sorta felt bad going though. I was leaving Yugi alone with Jane.

Hopfully he would survive...

I grabbed my bag off the floor by the entrance and ran off. Uhg damnit it was raining. I ran father before stopping under a tree that partialy protected me from the rain. I looked up at the clouds. They were pretty dark so i was guessing there wasnt any use in going farther. Id just head to my dorm and say i couldnt make it in this rain.

Running through the rain i felt a sick feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was the ominous look of the clouds or the chill that was in the air but i felt off. I stopped in the rain not that far from my dorm. I looked around. The rain made it hard to see and the cold air had me shivering i was throughly soaked and the air chilled me to my bone. The sky was so dark that the only thing illuminating the sky was the lightning that occasionally struck the ground.

I ran to my room faster this time that feeling in my gut getting worse by the second. I locked the door to my room behind me and sank down onto the floor dripping water.

My phone rang loudly, picking it up i saw that it was Jaden. Unlike most days this time i picked it up without hesitation.

" Hello ?"

AN- welp thats it. I know this chapter was short but i was really running on an idea i had been given from a friend. Since i actually RP as Arata over twitter i was given the idea by a Yugi to write him in. This is what i got and dont worry Yugi is going to show up again at some point. Ok well im off to write the next piece and yes the dramatic build up at the end does lead to something. Welp im off cya !


	10. Chapter 9: Crimson water

" Hello ? Jaden ?" i was growing a bit impatient no sound was coming through.

"Arata ! Please ! He-" The scream was cut off into a choking sound. It was defiantly Jaden's panicked voice on the other end.

My hair stood on end as a struggle and a few screams where heard from through the speaker.

I stood up shakily on the ground feeling sicker by the second as more shouts were heard. I called him name.

" Jaden !? Whats wrong !?" I didn't get a response only a loud slap was heard and then a hard thud.

" Ja-"

" Arata, unless you want your little friend here to get hurt you should just listen to what we have to say" the voice was cold and sharp. Tiena. Damn it they got to Duel Acadamy.

Even though inside I knew I should have not wasted time. I couldn't help but make one snide comment.

" heh. Him. My friend ? You really should do your research." I laughed rudely through the phone.

I heard a muffled whimpered from the background. Probably Jaden feeling hurt. I could care less.

" Ohh so you don't care If he just dies ?" Tiena answered sharply and quickly. Well of course I didn't want Jaden dead.

" Teina leave the boy alone. You want me, not him ! " I shouted angry enough that they're trying to use Jaden to get to me. I mean I may have found the slifer irritating but I could never let him get hurt thanks to me.

I heard another struggle began with more shouts and screams. A slap was heard before everything fell silent again.

" Fine you want to keep the boy alive ? Meet us by the docks then we might let him go. After a game. " Taein now answered his voice sounding apathetic and bored. Why was he doing this ?

" Why can't you just let him go ? Why hurt him ? "

" Because I deserve a chance at revenge !" He shouted his voice having such a definite edge to it, it was hard to believe this was the same boy I use to know.

They wanted revenge for what ? For hurting Taein and almost causing him to die. It wasn't my idea to use those customized disk, and it wasn't my fault he couldn't handle the pain. Maybe they wanted revenge for me leaving them when he needed help. Well I had to go. It wasn't my choice to go and they even said it was a good idea for me to go to Duel Acadamy.

" Fine. I'll meet you by the docks in a bit" i knew I had to end this it was stupid and i would just prove to them who the better duelist is. Ohh yeah and to save Jaden.

" Heh. Be quick then or Jaden may not have much time left " Taein said before a long beeped sounded signaled that he had ended the call. Slumping myself against the wall I gave a low growl of annoyance before another growl echoed mine.

Looking down I saw cerbu looking up at me his face mimicking my current annoyance. He rubbed his center head against my leg softly.

" So ready to save a slifer ?" I asked half laughing. Cerbu changed his expression to his usually cocky look. I never quite got how I could see him or why I saw him.

I even asked chazz about it. Long story short he lost his patience with a few ojamas, started yelling then slammed his head on his deck in annoyance. The whole time after he kepts muttering something about ripping something when he gets to his dorm.

Cerbu starred up at me as I leaned against the door contemplating what to do next. I knew I had to hurry and get to the docks.

Grabbing something extra and looking down at cerbu who sat patiently looking at me. I knew I could do this.

"Let's go." cerbu disappeared into his card. I reached for the door knob and ran out of my room. Almost running into Alexis Rhodes on the way out.

" Woah ! Arata ? What's the rush ?" She asked bewildered.

" Umm a duel I gotta get too." I said. I didn't particularly like lying and it was a truth. Sorta.

" Ohh well good luck ! Hey have you seen Jaden ? I haven't seen him since class." I cringed slightly at the question. That was the problem I haven't seen Jaden but I knew where to find him at least.

" Umm I'm just about to go see him" fibbing I tried to not laugh as Alexis eyes widen. Yeah I think everyone here had noticed the cold shoulder towards Jaden.

" Ohh really ? Can I come with ?" she asked.

" Umm well, " I tried but gave up "Fine "

I started walking again as quick as possible to make our way to the docks. Alexis didn't say anything the whole way which I was grateful for. For her sakes I just hope Tiena and Taein didn't try anything.

We reached the docks and the scene that we say had us both frozen.

Tiena stood tall arms crossed over her chest. Her black hair slightly longer than before now reaching her shoulder. She wore a deep purple shirt black skinny jeans and stuck with black combat boots. Behind here was Taein.

" Ohh Arata ?" Tiena said amused " I told you to hurry up quickly. Your friend isn't holding out to well." she gestured behind her to where Taein kneeled next to Jaden who was covered in several cuts and bruises his arms tied behind his back and his feet bound together.

Taein looked up a look of terror filling his eyes before quickly being replaced with hate. Stone cold hatred.

" J-Jaden !?" Alexis choked out after she got over her initial shock.

" Tiena ! Taein ! Let Jaden go ! You don't want him, you want me" I shouted watching as Taein pulled Jaden to his feet by his collar. Jadens eyes were half open and one of them was brusing slightly.

" Arata who are these people ?" Alexis question. I sighed inwardly closing my eyes for abit before answering. " Just old memories"

" Old memories !? That's it ! You demon !

So I was a demon now ?

" Yes just memories I want to forget." the air was growing tenser with each second passing I could feel everyone glancing at each other. Soon or later someone in this ordeal would snap.

" Here take him " Taein scoffed throwing him towards us. Alexis ran over before Jaden could hit the ground. He was unconscious and breathing unevenly.

With Jaden now safe we could just leave but I knew it couldn't be that easy.

" Now Arata let's play a little ... Game ..." Tiena said smiling like a snake. Great just what we needed a game. " What kind of game ?"

" Simple. You remembered our disk design. We've simplified it to just a wrist cuff. It does the same thing as before it hurts and screws with your blood. " She stated, "The rules of the game are simple you and I will each put on a cuff periodically pulses will be sent through the cuffs as before. The winner is whoever remain conscious the longest through the blood loss "

Nodding I accept the challenge even against Alexis protest.

" But Arata what if-"

" I'll be fine just get help no matter who wins someone is gonna need it. "

She nodded and ran off carrying Jaden as best as she could with her. Truthfully I just didn't need them around for the next part.

Taein handed me a cuff which slipped easily over my thin wrist. The silver metal could easily pass for a reguler braclet.

Tiena stood infront of me as the cuffs both activated.

It didn't take long before the first pulse ran through my core. As if my blood decided to freeze and boil all at once pain erupted throughout my body.

I squeezed my eyes shut breathless from the first wave of pain. Slowly it ebbed away and I looked at myself. No blood loss externally ... Yet.

Tiena seemed fine and only winced a bit as the pain seemed to have no effect on her.

" Stop " Taein commanded "Sister let me take your place this is my revenge. "

" Taein but you won't make it. You know your veins are weak. "

" please let me try ..."

Tiena nodded and switched the cuff onto his wrist. He stood now infront of me. Silently we waited for the next shock of pain.

" Arata ?" Taein asked while we waited " Why did you do this ?"

He looked down slightly then looked back up at me.

" Taein, I don't need friends what we use to be. I'm fine alone." I said before a roll of pain exploded into my vein a lot of the pain center in my chest making it hard to breathe and making me hold my stomach. I gave a hard cough trying to get air properly into my lungs.

I saw blood now on the grass infront of me. Great blood that was coming from my lungs.

I looked up and saw a vein under Taeins cheek burst. A small streak of crimson fell from there and Taein smiled sadly.

For a moment I saw him as he use to be. Smiling no matter what was happening. His face never harboring anything negative.

" Arata why did you become this w-way ?" he asked his face going cold in pain. His scrunched up his eyes breathing in sharply. More blood came from the cut under his cheek it falling onto his blue shirt and black jeans. A bruise also form on his right shoulder showing that a vein probably popped but wasn't bleeding through.

" Why did you become so, ahh" I winced as my own vein popped in my palm "so, cold ? Retorting his question. Taein looked dead into my eyes. His grey eyes losing their coldness showing his sadness. His bottom lip trembled slightly before he spoke.

" You almost killed me. I felt so betrayed. Tiena convinced me you needed to pay but seeing you now ... I can't " a tear rolled down his cheek mixing with the blood that was already there. I felt a small pang of guilt.

" Arata I answered your question so now answer mine." he said struggling to keep his composure.

I was gonna start answering but another wave of pain spread through my veins. I gave another cough blood building up in my mouth. The taste of iron making me feel sick. I felt a warm in my right arm and looked to see more of the crimson liquid drip from a wound that appeared out of nowhere.

Looking back at Taein I saw he was just getting worse. His blue shirt looked soak through and he was clearly out of breath.

I felt someone touch my shoulder looking behind me I saw ... Yugi !

" Yugi ? What are you doing here ?" I asked shock I backed up from his hand. Taein stood wide eyed. Clearly shocked as well.

" Alexis said you were in trouble. What's going on ? " he asked as Tiena stood behind her brother. Jaw dropped they looked at Yugi.

" Arata are you okay ? Your bleeding !" he said shocked. I nodded numbly noticing the crimson drops where falling from my fingers.

" Leave. " I said through my teeth. More pain was shooting through me. It felt like this one lasted the longest of them all. More blood fell from my fingers now becoming a puddle. My hands felt cold and numb.

A sharp breath was taken by Taein as he went through his own pain. He let out a weak whimper as his knees gave out and he fell on all fours coughing blood. He squeezed his eyes shut panting in ragged breaths. I could tell this was getting to him.

" Arata, " He breathed between breaths, " Answer my question." Now all eyes were on me. " Fine. I'm this way because... Because I'm sick of trusting people who are gonna use me or not care about me at all ! I practically rasied myself ! Then you guys didn't even try to stop me from leaving ! I just ... I " stopping when I heard Taein coughing more I looked down.

" You think that's enough ! Your despicable ! " Tiena shrieked. "You deserve to die !" Taein stood up weakly his front of his shirt soaked in blood. He placed a hand on his sister shoulder smiling weakly.

" Arata ? What is this all about ?" Yugi asked. I looked away for a bit before returning my stare at them.

" I don't want friends, and when I did have them I almost killed one." I said plainly. My voice was dead and emotionless and I realized how terrible I actually did sound.

" But Arata you need friends ! Friends are what give you courage and strength !" Yugi said like he had been through this before.

" I don't need friends to slow me down. I work on my own. " I said aggrivated. Yugi shook his head obviously disappointed in my response. Murmering he said

" Now you sound like Kaiba..."

Rolling my eyes before more pain shot through me this time I couldn't help but let out a small scream.

It felt like fire had made its way to my heart burning my veins to nothing. My arms felt numb and I was feeling cold. My arm was blood soaked and my mouth tastes like I had pennies in my mouth. My head started feeling dizzy, I started felt so disconnected to my body. I stumbled back a bit.

Taein grabbed my arm before I could fall back. Blood seemed to be coming from his head now as well and was running into his eyes.

A purple haze filled my vision and my face felt warm. My eyes unfocused. I felt my legs slip from under me as I fell back into the grass. Everything started to go dark. I didn't feel anything after that. I couldn't move anything everything was numb and cold. I saw movement infront of me but couldn't focus on it. I heard shouts and then a laugh.

I couldn't feel anything.

My hearing stopped.

Then everything went blank.

AN- okay well I'm almost done with this story. Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I might make. Once again I'm doing this from my iPod and sometimes auto correct wants to change my words -_- anyways a few more chapters to go. Then I'm writing two more sequels to this one is a tournament that Arata enters and the other sequel. Well that's secret. Anyways I'd like to thank my friend light for giving my the wrist cuff idea and once again I'm thanking A friend off twitter _TensaZangetsu for giving me some inspiration for this.

Anyway I'm going see ya !


	11. Chapter 10: I can't keep going this way

I awoke with a small steady beeping sound. The constant beep annoyed me. My eyes fluttered open and bright lights filled them.

After my eyes adjusted to the light I saw I was in a room with white walls. The beeping was coming from a nearby machine. I looked down at my body to see I was on a white bed and had many tubes in me. I squinted through my hazy vision to my left to see a clear bag hanging. What ever it was was running through the IV into my blood.

Blood. God what had happened ? I remember it all sure but exactly what.

" Heh she's awake now."

I craned my head to my right to see several familiar faces watching me. I saw Jane, Jaden, a nurse, Alexis, Yugi and, Taein. Tiena was no where to be seen.

" Hey how are you feel ?" Yugi asked. " Pretty dead" I responded. Everyone laughed but in all honesty I felt stiff and I couldn't move. My head was spinning and I felt like I was hollowed out.

I felt someone grasp my hand. Looking I saw Taein now stood closer to me holding my hand. He smiled softly his eyes glazed with unshed tears. " Arata ... I'm s-"

" If you say sorry I'm going to cut off your tongue" I said. They all laughed and Taein looked at me. With my arm I weakly pushed myself up so I was sitting. I stared Taein right in the eyes as I spoke.

" Taein I don't want you to apologize. If you do I'm going to feel even worse. This all started cause of me." I said firmly. Taein looked like he wanted to cry. The other watched on silently. "I may never be able to fully be your friend again. I've changed to much for that. Taein I do care about you but I'm not the same and I never will be.

I took a breathe and pulled my hand from him. His face had tears streaming down them but he nodded. Reluctantly I pulled him and gave him a hug, the kind I gave him as a kid. Holding tight and letting him cry softly on my shoulder.

He eventually pulled away smiling. I smiled somewhat back at him. I looked over to everyone else. Yugi was smiling, Jane seemed confused, Jaden besides a few bandages and bruises looked fine and Alexis was smiling softly.

I looked around the room once more before I suddenly felt weak again. I lied back down slowly. I felt warm all of a sudden my eyes slowly closing. I felt exhausted and passed out.

When I woke up a second time I was alone mostly besides Taein sitting on a seat by the bed. His face still had tears running down it but he kept his head down. He hadn't realized I was awake yet.

" What am I going to do ?" he whispered to himself "Sh-She's so cold ..." he choked out another sob putting his hands over his face. I closed my eyes my throat feeling tight. " All I want is my friend back. I wish I could see her smile. Her real smile. "

Even though my eyes were close I could still feel tears slip down my cheek. Why was I crying ? Was it guilt ? No I couldn't kid myself. The flashbacks, the dreams, I've been missing something this whole time.

I didn't have anything to fight for. The reason I felt so empty. All the times I've lost. All my anger at nothing. It's all because of the same thing.

I wanted Taein back.

" I hate myself. It's all my fault that she's this way. I almost got us both killed." He sobbed harder. The cry was one of those that you give when your completly hopeless. It was heartbreaking and I couldn't stand it.

" Shut up you idiot " I said " You did nothing wrong so stop saying It's your fault. " I opened my eyes and looked at him. Grey tear filled eyes starred at me behind black lashes. I sat up noting I didn't feel weak anymore and the IVs had been taken out. Taein shook his head making his black hair shake infront of his eyes.

" Arata ... You heard that ?" Taein said a blush slightly gracing his features. I nodded getting up off the bed. My body felt a bit heavy probably from medication. I stood in front of him, his eyes red from crying. I hated it. " Stop ..." I said my own tears escaping. He stood up and pulled me into a hug. Finally I hugged backed crying myself.

" Taein I missed you. You had every right to hate me but you don't. " I said my head on his shoulder. His embrace was soft and warm just like I remembered. " I can't hate you. Your my best friend !"

" But I almost killed you ? " I said furrowing my eyebrows " Then I left you and ..." I couldn't finish my sentance as my voice broke and I started crying again.

Somewhere though in the back of my mind I heard a voice screaming at me 'Get a grip ! You don't need him ! Stop taking his pity !' I knew this was just my inner darkness. The same reason I felt so much hate.

Now I shut it out ignoring its burning hate and just stayed how I was. Taein eventually pulled away a soft smile playing at the edge of his mouth. " Hey your back. " he said " You finally let that mask drop..."

Only if he knew how hard it was. I didn't spoil it for him though. Instead I gave a laugh. It wasn't exactly real but it felt better than nothing.

AN- one chapter left to go. I'm working on other stories for my other OCs as well plus 2 sequels for Arata. The next chapter will wrap up this story though. Plus I've got a sequel in mind where Arata finally finds Love hmm yeah I know just the guy that can break through to her ;)


	12. Chapter 11: Not exactly the end

My recovery took longer than I would have liked. A month to be exact. The amount of blood lost should have killed me instead though it destroyed several magor arteries. I had to be careful to avoid rough and sudden movements or possible burst a vein again. The recovery seemed to take forever. Taein stayed with me through the whole thing sleeping by my bed side and we caught up with each other. I mean three years had gone by.

All things though must come to an end and once I got better Taein had to leave...

"Arata just wait I'll be here next year I promise !" Taein said the day before he left. His eyes were slightly puffy from crying though he still smiled at me. Within my month healing we talked a lot about what has happened. And in all honesty while I cared a lot for Taein and while I missed him dearly things weren't going to be the same. We were friends again but it couldn't be the same.

I still felt bitter. For so many reasons. And now I knew I had anger and hatred in me that I couldn't get a hold of. There was still so many things I wasn't sure of and still plenty of things I had to finish. My mind was to far gone in its own coldness. It would take more than a friendship to bring me back.

"Good luck Taein." I said "Be strong I know your a fighter." Taein smile grew but then he looked at me sadly. "When are you coming back ?" he asked a slight frown on the corners of his mouth. I knew what he meant. I also l knew that he already had his answer. Both of us were sure I wasn't.

"I'll be fine besides I still have a lot of challenges and trials ahead of me. It's just the path I've chose " I said looking into his shining grey eyes. My challenges here weren't over I still planned to be the best. No matter what stood in my way. "Okay fine" Taein sighed "One of those trial will hopfully finding someone who can shatter your ice." he muttered. I laughed softly ohh if it was only that simple. It would take a lot though.

"I almost don't want to leave you yet but obviously you have things to do." he said after a few moments of silence. Slightly I nodded taking a deep breath. I was never good at saying goodbye. This time we were actually saying it. Unlike the first time. The time I just up and left feeling like I was hated by everyone. This time I knew it wasn't going to be so simple. "Taein... Go" I said softly "I'll be fine you need to get home your sisters already left. Now it's time for you to do the same."

"I know" he said fresh tears filling his eyes. Taein wasn't a crybaby under any circumstance but he was sensitive to certain things. This seemed to be one of them. "I'll miss you"

"Miss you too now go you idiot" I said laughing slightly. He nodded a small smile place on his lips as he left. When the door shut it felt final. A single tear made its way down my cheeks but besides that I turned away an began walking to my room. The air was cold, the wind sharp against my skin. Everything else seemed to slow around me. Time went on as normal but I didn't.

Even though I knew now I could start accepting people into my life just how far could I let them in. 3 hate and untrusting years where my friends where little to none. Change wasn't going to be easy.

I reached my room and with a heavy sigh close the door. The thud it made filled the silent room. Cerbu appeared on my bed looking up at me slightly but lied back down onto the bed. "Well hello to you too. " I said. Usually he'd greet me by making a little yip sound. Maybe he sensed my emptiness. "You tired ?" I asked before realizing if anyone else saw me talking they would think I'm crazy. Still wasnt sure if I wasn't.

Silently I sat on the bed looking out one of my windows. A million thoughts swam every way in my head. The first and foremost one was what was next ?

I knew I had a million challenges ahead of me. My top priority was still being the best. Just about every kid in this school wanted to be the top. But we all knew there could only be one. Only one true duel champ. That was my goal.

Besides that though there was the matter of friends. Maybe having a few more wouldn't kill me. Although who in this school could I trust ? Ehh I'd find out eventually.

I didn't even consider love here. None of the guys here caught my eye or even my attention. I think I'd probably will stay alone. Yeah.

Duel Acadamy still had more for me. A lot more. There was still so many things I wanted ... No needed to do. But where to start ?

I got up from the bed and walked to the nightstand where I grabbed the photo Taein had left me. Back in the good ole days. It had me age 10 dueling Taein on the floor with his sister looking through my deck. I was holding up one of my cards right when his mother snapped the picture.

Softly I smiled to myself and set the photo down.

DA still has plently left and I wasn't going to waste my time sitting around. I ran over to my bed and looked under it. I grab one of my secret decks and ran out the door.

I had to move forward !

Duel Acadamy ! Let's play !

AN- Really short chapter and a sucky ending I know D': I'm never really good at ending things anyways though so very sorry. Ohh plus I was working on other things to which is why it took so long to update. I've got this story, Lost Desert Child,I'm rewriting a fic from my old account, plus I'm writting a puzzleshipping lemon for a friend with a seme Yugi. Yeah don't ask. Oh by the way the first chapter for the sequel to this will be up in about a week It's romance and it's titled Breaking Ice. So If you actually liked this story Breaking Ice is actually ALOT better and more thought out.

Well anyways thank you to everyone who read Trials Of A Duelist it really means a lot to see I've gotton to many views. Also thanks to everyone who followed favorited and commented in this story it means tons !

Thanks for reading ! Bye !


End file.
